A Crash Can Change Everything
by TheGhosteWriter
Summary: AU. When Percy and the gang are coming home from a weekend away, the car they get in a car accident. What happens when Percy tries to act rhe hero, but in turn nearly gets himself killed? How will this help his and annabeths growing relationship? And most importantly, Will he ever recover fully?1? They are 16 in this BTW :D Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**AN. Ok sorry readers, I know I really shouldn't be creating a new story. But I couldn't help it, I thought of this and my imagination just ran WILD!**

**Don't worry I will update both stories soon!**

**Hope you like it, please R&R all criticism is appreciated as it helps me with my dream of being an author!**

**Chapter 1.**

**(Quick prologue before the actual chapter)**

**Prologue**

Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo and Percy's dog Mrs O'Leary. Were on their way home from a weekend full of sun, sand and teenage fun, at Percy's holiday home in Montauk.

Percy's driving, Nico in Shotgun, Annabeth and Thalia in the back, with Mrs O'Leary sat between them.

**(And now on to the actual chapter :D)**

**Annabeth's PoV**

The atmosphere in Percy's Truck was comfortable and friendly. I was talking to Thalia, as we both strokes Mrs O'Leary's head. Percy and Nico were chatting about sports or something random like that as Percy drove.

We were driving down a quiet long island road heading home towards New York.

As I looked out the window I couldn't help thinking of all the times I thought that me and Percy might finally break the awkward barrier between 'Friends' and 'More'.

But no that stupid Seaweed brain couldn't get it into his big head that I 'liked' him could he.

"Hey Nico I want you to give me your jacket and get in the back with the girls." Percy said in a strangely calm voice, which was obviously forced.

Nico sensing the change in Percy's voice looked at him warily before saying. "Why would you want me to do that, I mean I know I'm annoying but-"

"Nico give me your jacket and get in the back unless you want something very bad to happen to you."

At this Nico went pale gave Percy his jacket and climbed in the back with me, Thalia and Mrs O'Leary.

Percy put Nico's jacket over the gap in the two front seats.

At this point the atmosphere was tense and unnerving, I knew something was wrong!

"Percy what's going on?" I asked not sure if I really wanted to know the answer.

Percy looked back at us in the rear view mirror, from what I could see over the jacket his eyes where filled of sorrow and fear. "I'm so sorry" He said.

I didn't have time to reply, before something smashed into the front drivers' side of the car!

**So guy's what do you think? **

**Will probably upload next chapter soon as I've got my mums laptop till Wednesday! :D**

**Once again please R&R **

**Thanks, TheGhosteWriter **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. You're so lucky 2 chapters in 1 day. I must say I am very proud of myself for not getting writers block….YET :D.**

**So please R&R once again all criticism appreciated.**

**Hope you like it. :D**

**Chapter 2.**

**Percy's PoV**

I had known that the car was going to hit us, that's why I made Nico get in the back out of the immediate danger!

When the car struck, my whole body exploded in pain.

My legs were crushed by the imploding hood of the car. The car flipped. Once…twice… three times. If it flipped more than that I don't know, because the next thing I knew I was being taken over by darkness.

**Annabeth's PoV**

The car flipped at least 5 times before being forced to stop by the trees at the side of the road.

The glass had come smashing in on us as we spun and all I remember is screaming and wishing that this would end soon. Whether it be because of death or otherwise. Thankfully it wasn't death.

As soon as the car had stopped Thalia kicked her door until it opened and we all evacuated the car. Nico wiped out his phone and called 911 **(It's 999 in England).**

I looked around us looking for any injuries. Thalia had a few cuts on her face and her arm was twisted at a weird angle. Nico had cuts all over him and had a large lump on his head. Then I looked down at myself, I was covered in cuts just like the others, I also had a split lip and my knee was bruised and swollen. We probably would have been screaming in pain if it wasn't for the adrenalin rushing through our veins.

Mrs O'Leary didn't have any noticeable injuries but she was whimpering.

I sighed in relief, thank god we were all ok. As soon as I thought that it didn't feel right, someone was missing, but who?

**LINE BREAK!**

Minutes later the emergency services arrived. They rapped each of us in towels, while the paramedics checked over our injuries.

A police man walked over to us, "It turns out the driver of the other car was highly intoxicated. Which one of you was driving your vehicle?" He said.

Then it hit me.

PERCY!

Percy was driving.

I looked over at Thalia and Nico, by the look in their eyes I could tell that they had come to the same conclusion as I had.

"We weren't. Percy was. And he's still in there!" I managed to choke out through tears that were threatening to overwhelm me!

The police man's eyes widened and he ran away yelling to the fire department and the paramedics to be on high alert.

But only one thing was flying round my head.

HOW could I forget Percy!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. Hello my lovely readers (don't worry I'm not going soft!) **

**Thank you for R&Ring my story, all your reviews has helped me greatly.**

**Anyway when people click on a fanfic, no one actually looks at the AN. They just skip strait to the story. **

**So for a test anyone who reads this AN whether you like the story or not please give ' % ' as a review just so I can find out who is actually reading what I haft to say.**

**Ok so now on to chapter 3! Please R&R!**

**Chapter 3. **

**Policeman's POV**

I ran towards the wrecked truck, I knew that the other kids felt guilty that they had forgotten about their friend. But that was a natural thing to happen, due to the shock of being in a crash.

When I saw the boy, I swear my heart stopped. His legs were being crushed by the hood of the car, he had an open fracture on his knee. **(AN. That means that his bone was poking through his knee) **His top half was drenched in bloodand he looked to have some cracked ribs. I wasn't sure if he was breathing.

The window had smashed so I leaned in and felt for his pulse first.

His heart WASN'T beating

"We need a paramedic over here and the car needs to be cut. He's in cardiac arrest so we need to move quickly" As soon as I yelled that people started scrambling towards the truck.

Let's just hope we get the boy out in time!

**An. Thanks. Hope you like it. R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN. Hey guys. XD**

**Thank you to all the readers who reviewed my story!**

**I'm going to be able to update a lot more after next week, as I'm on my summer holidays. (Summer break for Americans) Which is only 6 weeks so it won't be for long! (I think its 3 months in America isn't it? Please correct me if I'm wrong. But then again Americans have 12 week terms and English have 6 – 8 week terms then a week break.)**

**Please just ask if you have any questions about the differences between American and England. Such as: Americans call it peanut butter and jelly, what do English call it? The answer to that is: peanut butter and jam, out jelly is your jelo!**

**R&R!**

**Ok enough of me rambling! Let's get on with the chapter shall we!**

**Chapter 4. **

**Annabeth's PoV**

I saw the fire service cutting the side of the car so they could get to Percy. I had heard the shout that they didn't know if his heart was beating, but nothing prepared me for the sight that met my eyes when they pulled Percy out of the car.

His face and whole upper body was soaked in blood. His legs seemed to have been crushed and were strangely twisted.

This was all our fault, if we had of remembered him after the crash, then he wouldn't be in this state.

A paramedic emeidietley felt for his pulse.

"We need a defliburator here pronto" With that he started preforming the classical cardiac arrest proseager.

"1…2…3…clear" ZzZzZz. "1…2…3…clear" ZzZzZz.

Every time the difliburator touched Percy's chest, his whole body jumped off the ground. The static coursing through his body causing his muscles to spasm and jump to life.

The paramedic put his ear to Percy's chest. He lifted his head and released a small sigh of relief.

He must be breathing! Thank Gods!

"Ok his heart is beating but only at a very unstable rate. We need a stretcher. He NEEDS to get to hospital now, if he has any chance to live. The other kids need medical attention too!"

Then Percy was put into an ambulance, while I Thalia, Nico and even Mrs. O'Leary were huddled into another.

We were on our way to the Hospital, at last. But who knows what might lay in store for us when we get there!

**AN Please R&R, Not sure if this chapter is good or not!**


End file.
